moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Tafi Tribe
The Tafi are a tribe of desert-dwelling humans. Born out from centuries of shipwrecked humans on the shores of Tanaris like all other tribes, the Tafi are a smaller tribe descended from a nameless heir to the ancient King Hassani. Despite their small stature and relatively weak military, the Tafi are a political and economic force to belittle; they even hold sway over the opportunistic and clever Goblins of Gadgetzan. Many are expert craftsmen, astute merchants and highly intelligent nobles. Origins As with the other six of the Seven Great Tribes of Tanaris, the Tafi claim themselves to be the direct descendants of King Hassani of the Sands---the semi-divine (and possibly fictional) ruler of the Tanari Peoples. It is assumed that King Hassani, as commonly seen within the Tanari culture, entered polygamous marriages and bore several heirs; after the apparent death of the King of the Sands, such heirs feuded and contested one another---thus, creating the Seven Tribes. While it isn't clear who the Tafi Tribe's common ancestor and alleged heir-apparent of Hassani is (or if they even existed), the Tafi elected to take their place as successors by means of trade and alliance---rather than brute, military force. To this end, they would focus primarily upon educating trade-skills and acquiring new sources of revenue. Later on, they would enthusiastically ally with the Ohmassi Mercenaries of Abiza, convinced the shipwrecked pirates and various Wastewanders to join them, then forging trade deals and political unions with the Gadgetzan Goblins. Military As the Tafi are more economically strong and not relatively populous, there is a reliance upon mercenary soldiers and conscripted forces---be they citizens, immigrants or allies. But because of the steady influx of trade goods and wealth to be had in Gadgetzan and Ubayajid, the tribe is slightly more industrialized (however still primitive by today's standards) and holds access to military technology. Among the most common sorts within their ranks are recruited Southsea Freebooters, bribed Wastewander Bandits, and Goblin Thugs; rarely, do the Tafi draft their own people to military service---believing them too precious and costly to throw into war. However, the capitalizing Merchants and savvy Nobles of the Tafi are able to purchase, train and suitably equip their own retinues. *'Taf'ar Ahl - The Royal Tafi Armed Forces' **The Ta'far Ahl is the main military body of the Tafi. Divided into several subsections known as Legions, the RTAF (also called the Royal Army) consists primarily of conscripted mercenaries & slave soldiers with nobility serving as commanders. Very few Tafi actually serve as battlefield soldiers, primarily due to the tribe's penchant for mercantilism & trade, preferring to pay for others to fight on their behalf. Outside of engaging in combat, the primary purpose of the Royal Army is to defend trade caravans from bandits & pirates. *'Slavar Las - The Slave Legion/The Divine Swords' **As its name suggests, this Legion is filled with slave soldiers. Raised from either birth or youth, the Slavars are trained, loyal slaves who fight on behalf of their masters and their Gods, being raised with the belief that the Tafi are doing the Gods' wishes and that they, as their servants, are swords of divinity. Bound by magical restraints that will only subdue them when activated by a Tafi sorceror prince. No Slave rebellion has proven successful so far, as the majority of Slave Legionnaires will viciously destroy any rebels, seeing defiance as acting against the Will of the Gods & the Blessed Light. *'Gobil'n Las - The Goblin Legion' **Accounting for approximately a third of the Ta'far Ahl, the Goblin Legion is the largest private Goblin military unit outside of the Cartel's or the Horde's control. In typical Goblin fashion, these Legionnaires work as typical Goblin forces, with use of Alchemists, Sappers, Engineers, and Bruisers. There are no Hobgoblins in the Legion, however. Many believe the Tafi specifically requested that the Hobgoblins not be brought into their domain. This Legion also hosts the only air force & armored cavalry in service to the Tafi Tribe, having several gyrocopters and several 'Rocket Camel' ground mounts. ***Rocket Camels are Camels with rocket launchers attached on both sides of the saddle. ***They have their own Engineering Workshop just outside the Tafi's city. * Mercel Las - The Mercenary Legion **Hired soldiers much like the Goblin Legion, the Mercenaries consist primarily of Wastewander humans, 'civilized' Farraki trolls, and whatever rabble happened to wander into Tanaris & signed up with a recruiter in a drunken stupor in Gadgetzan (the main bulk being made up of humans & Night Elves). Contracts last for two years & will rarely be relieved. Generally, however, the Mercenaries will not leave due to the handsome rewards the Tafi are known to give to loyal servicemen. There is little order among the ranks of the Mercenaries, generally using 'swarming' tactics to overrun an enemy through numbers. There is a wild assortment of equipment that the Mercenaries use, ranging from simple swords to firearms, leather armor to heavy plate. ***Orcs and Undead (including Death Knights) are discriminated against harshly, often being lied to about their contracts just to serve as 'training practice' for actual Mercenaries. *'Taf'ar Retin Kal - The Royal Tafi Retainer Corps' **The sole armed military force consisting exclusively of Tafi born humans, the Retainers are the Bodyguards and personal swords of Tafi Nobility. While most Tafi will become merchants or workers in service to Nobles & their trading companies, the Retainers use the Corps as a means to become close to Nobles & live among the lavish lifestyles Tafi Nobles are known for. With a common training regiment & self-sustaining workforce, the Corps acts more like a company rather than a military. The Royal Guards are picked from the Corps while the remainder become Retainers. The variety of fields the Retainers come from offers a wide selection of services for Nobles in need of a Retainer or other Bodyguards. Retainers specialized in the use of poisons are some of the most sought after. *'Sahso'ar Canars - The Sorceror Princes' **The magic wielders among the Tafi. While relatively few in number, they hold the power to subdue the Slave Legion should they rebel. Their arcane power is tempered by loss of certain diplomatic & financial privileges along with familial hostage (generally with the family of the Canars living in the Royal Palace as part of the Prince's Court & Entourage rather than in a private residence). Leadership Given that the supposed heir-apparent to King Hassani of the Sands did not bear children and the Tribe's political and economic potency, there are many contending Houses vying for the title of Prince. Rarely, have the overtly-wealthy traders and conniving nobility ever been in total agreement and rarer still is an anointed Prince. Within the Prince's Palace of Ubayajid, all stake-holders---Merchants, Trade Gilds, Entrepreneurs, Nobles, Politicians and Figureheads (both secular and religious)---come together to elect a Prince. Usually, the most respected or powerful are made candidates and the best among them becomes Prince; in some cases, the Prince-Elect holds enough sway and power that they were already quasi-royal (then being recognized with the official title). In recent history, two Princes were elected one after the other; first, the Father was anointed and then, the Son succeeding. The Father was an older, more established politician who was able to earn the loyalty of various Gilds and Merchants, consolidating power as Prince Omar. From natural causes, Prince Omar had died and his Son---being molded to fill Omar's shoes and the various supporters loyal to the bloodline---was made prince Ali. Growing frustrated with both the Centipaar Silithid and Farraki Trolls' ravaging and destroying trade caravans, Prince Ali gathered the Ohmas Tribe Mercenaries, Goblin Bughunters and Noble Retinues to begin a daring campaign; the Centipaar Silithid were marginally contained and no major attacks have happened since, but Prince Ali was slain and beheaded during an ambush within a dried oasis between Zul'Farrak and Ubayajid. Given that Ali had no children molded after himself as Omar did to him, the Tafi now petition and verbally battle to consolidate power---disregarding any siblings or far-removed relatives of Omar and Ali. Livelihood As seen within the rigid military structure, the Tafi are a caste society based upon ethnicity and societal role. From top to bottom, the castes are the Great Princes, Nobles and Merchants, Sorcerers and Royal Guards, Craftsmen, Workmen and Mercenaries, Slaves and Undesirables. ---Great Princes are the ruling elite, chosen by all the Nobles and Merchants (backed by their Sorcerers and Retainers). While any Nobleman or Merchant can become Prince, it is a semi-divine seat of power. ---Nobles and Merchants are the primary stake-holders within Tafi society. While Outsiders may see the Nobility as being "higher" than that of trade-savvy Merchants, the Tafi hold great respect for those able to earn fortunes and consider them equal to the noble-born. ---Sorcerers and Royal Guards, while allowed into the opulent houses of the Merchant-Nobles and living in some measure of luxury, are yet servants of their Lords and Masters. Outsiders may classify these as "Vassals", but there is no hereditary right or private property granted to these highly-trained and loyal followers. ---Craftsmen are the backbone of the Tafi, being trained in a trade-skill since childhood and often expanding their tutelage to others (even to the point of Merchant or Trade Gild status). This is the most populous caste. ---Workmen and Mercenaries are those called upon to build or fight for their Prince. To the Outsider, this may seem to be a "Working Class", however rich one may become by being a Mercenary. Relatively few Tafi are untrained in a trade, making most of the laborers of foreign descent. ---Slaves make up the second-lowest caste, made up of conquered peoples, foreigners and those born into slavery. In theory, a Slave -could- become free (by fortune or self-emancipation), but the likelihood is near-nonexistent; a religious theme persists in regards to the connection and roles between Tafi and Slaves. ---Undesirables, the lowest of the low, are looked down upon even by Slaves. Much like Orcs and Death Knights being made nothing more than cannon-fodder and target-practice, the members of this caste are not even loosely considered "Humanoid". Gnolls, Murlocs, Trolls, Hobgoblins and Undead are but some examples of the races shunned and kept out of Tafi Society (when possible or profitable to do so). Relations and Alliances *Bashir Tribe- Allies *Ohmas Tribe- Allies *Uqyal Tribe- Allies *Hussan Tribe- Neutral *Ra'Haas Tribe- Neutral *Ka'ab Tribe- Enemy Notable Members Emira Nia al-Tafi Vizier Asmun'dir Ibn Ubayajid Category:Tanari Clans Category:Tanari Category:Human Clans Category:Houses, Clans and Tribes